


Teach me

by Ehh_nej_tak_du



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at humour, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Bruises and Bitemarks, But dean will do anything for sam, Dean doesnt like it, Deans straight, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mention of Het, Mostly just porn yo, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Protective Dean, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester has a Sexuality Crisis, Sam has a plan, Sam is 13 in chapter 1, Sam is 18 in chap 2, Sam point of view, Sams questioning, Sensual Sex, Slight Awkwardness, Slight Masochism, Snark, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Underage - Freeform, Unrealistic Sex, Unsafe Sex, bareback, depends on how ya look at it, foreplays important y'all, ok but why is that a tag, second chapter slight dark, slight sadism, these boys are touch starved, they're self aware, unhealthy codependency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehh_nej_tak_du/pseuds/Ehh_nej_tak_du
Summary: Sam doesn't understand romance or attraction that well.But what he does understand, is that he might be gay.. Or at least, into both men and women - but despite being nearly 14, he's never done anything with anyone!Maybe it's time to change that.Too bad Dean isn't letting him hook up with anyone.(PLEASE KNOW THERE ISN'T ANY ACTUAL NON-CON IN HERE, BUT IT IS MENTIONED, ITS JUST TO BE SAFE)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. Show me

**Author's Note:**

> These are the smut parts from my other work 'The things we believe in' but can be read stand alone.  
> The things we believe in haven't been posted yet as it's being beta'ed, but I figured it wouldn't matter if I posted the un-beta'ed smut, as it's not spoiling anything from that story.
> 
> I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters, this work is purely fiction and imagination for entertainment purposes.

Sam remembers the first time Dean talked about sex.

Or well, not sex as in sex sex, but sexual intimacy.

He didn’t get it at the time though, but now, at the crisp age of 13, a couple of months from 14, he understands.

Sam wouldn’t call himself a sexual creature, he doesn’t really get the urge a lot (not that it’d matter much to him at this age anyway) and it’s not like he has anything to compare to.

He remembers when Dean had found a porn magazine in their dads duffle (which is, ew) and told Sam all about the women in it.

When Sam was 10, and Dean 14, he’d always tell Sam he’d be his ‘woman information bank’ when he got older and started taking notice - and okay. So Sam’s not a sexual person, not really right now at least, but it’s not like he hasn’t been taking notice..

But thing is, recently it’s been really confusing.

He’s been noticing girls alright, and a lot of them, but  _ boys  _ too. 

Is he gay??? If so, how would he know??

He’s been considering talking to Dean about it, but.. Dean’s straight. 

And if he’s honest, he’s kinda afraid Dean would think less of him if he is gay.

He knows he’s obviously being an idiot about this, because Dean wouldn’t care if that was the case - So Sam’s not sure if he’s trying to make it a problem so Dean  _ will  _ care, or if he himself cares too much. 

Doesn’t know which is worse.

He looks at the clock hanging on the wall in the classroom.

Bell’s going to ring in 5 minutes, and Dean’s going to be waiting for him outside of school.

Sam comes to the decision, right then and there, then he’s going to talk to him about it.

Today. 

Their father will be home in a couple of days, and Sam would rather talk to Dean about this, just the two of them, and he knows if he doesn’t do it today, then he won’t do it at all.

Though no one will know if he waits till like, after dinner, right?

Right. 

The bell rings and signals the end of the school day, so Sam gathers his books, packs his bag, and hightails it out of there.

Not like he’s talking to anyone in this school anyway.

Walking towards the big glass doors, he spots Dean waiting for him by a bunch of bikes, just like Sam’d thought.

Their current town is on the smaller side, so it’s just a tiny walk from the motel to the school, but Dean still picks him up every day.

He walks over to him, he’s wearing their dad's leather jacket, he leans over and ruffles Sam’s hair, smiling at him.

“Hey kiddo, how was school today?” he asks him, just like every day. 

“The usual. I went in, zoned out during classes, and had lunch.” He replies. 

It’s like a ritual, always the same question and answer, but Sam finds he doesn’t really mind it.

At least Dean cares, not acting like it’s a duty or a chore to care about him, and Sam appreciates it. 

Most of the time, anyway.

Dean nods at his predictable answer and they start heading towards their current room.

Their dads on a case in a couple of towns over, something about a werewolf and he didn’t want it to catch their scents or whatever. Dean wanted to go with him, but Dad said no.

Sam doesn’t understand Dean’s fascination with werewolves, or with hunting, but he knows if he asks, he’ll just tell him that it’s their duty or something like that.

They don’t talk much on their way to the motel, but the silence is comforting.

The room they’re staying in doesn’t look too bad in comparison to others, but it’s walls are a gastly purple and red leopard spot-pattern with a green carpet and Sam is happy, so happy, that there’s no clown paintings like at the last room with that colour-combo.

Dean opens the door and walks in, Sam trailing behind him, he goes to a small dark brown desk close to the kitchen, and sets his homework on top of it.

Dean passes him on the way to the couch, eyeing him funnily.

“You gon’ work on your homework now?”

Sam looks up at him, biting his lip slightly nervous.

“Uh. Why wouldn’t I? Do it now, I mean.” Dean gives him a confused look, and then looks contemplative for a moment, as if he’s sure Sam has done something bad and is trying to distract him or something.

“You usually do it after dinner.” He says, sounding disinterested, as if stating a fact, but Sam knows his brother better than that and hears it as the suspicion it is. 

“Well.. I wanted to get it out of the way now. It’s. Faster” Sam says, trying his hardest to not sound awkward.

“Right.” Is all Dean says, and for a moment he looks at Sam like ‘You better tell me what you did before I find out’ and Sam swallows unconsciously. 

Dean turns his face back to the tv after that, and Sam focuses on his Homework.

Then everything carried on normal for them, Sam finished his homework, they did shooting practice, then hand to hand, Dean started on dinner while Sam took a shower and then he watched the food as Dean showered, and finally they ate.

Sam did not once look at Dean during dinner, which wasn’t the most unusual thing in the world, but he was probably being way too obvious about it. 

As soon as he had washed off his plate and hung it to dry, Dean asked him to sit.

“Sam. Come here for a second.” He said and Sam gulped and broke out in a nervous sweat.

Yeah okay, he had steeled himself to talk to Dean, but.. Actually doing it was much scarier.

He took a deep breath and sat down, looking at Dean for the first time since they sat down to eat.

He didn’t look angry, maybe a tiny bit disappointed.

“Okay little brother, talk to me.” He said, and Sam nodded, averting his eyes again.

“Sam look at me.” Dean said, but Sam couldn’t, didn’t.

“I.”

“Look at me.” He said again, this time using his ‘big brother authority’ voice and Sam reluctantly looked at him.

“Sam I won’t be mad, I promise, but I need you to tell me what’s up.”

“Why.. Do you think something’s up?” Sam asks and then mentally hits himself.

Dean gives him a look and Sam can’t even be mad.

“Right. Okay. I’ve… actually, been thinking of talking to you about something for some time now.” Sam says, his voice so hushed he doubts Dean actually heard him speak, and he’s never going to admit to talking like this.

“Sammy?” Dean says and now he’s gone from 100% suspicious to 1000% worry. 

Sam takes a deep breath. 

Come on, you can do this.

“Do… Do you remember when you found that porn magazine in dads duffle?” Sam asks him, and Dean looks surprised and slightly confused before he nods.

“Well.. You.. You said that, when I got older and started to.. Take notice of girls, then you’d be my source of information..” Sam says and feels slightly ridiculous. 

Dean leers at him for a moment, the same smile he gives pretty waitresses.

“Could it be? Is my dorky kid brother growing up?” He says and Sam can’t help it, he feels his cheeks warm, no doubt flushing red.

“And.. Uh, that’s.. That’s not all” 

Dean’s leer dims slightly, but he gestures for Sam to go on.

“I.. I think.. I might.. Be gay?” He says, but it comes out more like a question, and Sam averts his eyes again. 

He doesn’t want to look at Dean’s face, doesn’t want to see whatever it is he’s feeling, whether it’s disgust, anger, confusion..

“Oh Sammy.. Hey, it’s okay” He says and feels Dean’s hands on his face and oh- great. He’s crying, full on snot dripping crying. 

He looks at him and Dean doesn’t look disgusted, angry or confused, he’s just smiling softly as he wipes away his tears.

“So little brother tell me, why do you think you might be gay? And for the record, there’s  _ nothing  _ wrong if you are” Dean says and takes Sam’s hand.

He appreciates the comfort, even if it means he’ll shoot Sam if he mentions it again.

“I.. Well, I do look at girls. I notice them, find them attractive, but.. I also look at boys.” he says and Dean’s face doesn’t change, he just nods at him.

“Well Sammy, you might be a bit too young to know yet, but, it’s completely normal to not understand it right away, how you feel. You might be straight, might be gay or bi, but it doesn’t really matter - You could still kick anyones butt.” Dean says and Sam laughs at that, relieved that Dean doesn’t find him disgusting.

“Thanks, Dee.” He says and Dean’s expression turns slightly fond at Sam’s use of his old nickname, not that he’d ever admit it. 

After that, things carry on as usual between them, and Sam felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He let himself appreciate both girls and boys, he even tried talking to a few.

And when Dad called to tell them he’d likely still be a week or so till he could let the case go (which Sam didn’t understand at the time, since the lunar cycle was wrong.) but decided to use this opportunity to talk to more kids at his school, some a few years older than him that he’d noticed had been looking at him.

It was about a week after their talk that Sam told Dean of his plan, since their dad would be there in a couple days.

“Hey Dean” he’d have said one evening after dinner and homework.

“Hey Sam” he answered, but didn’t look away from the tv screen. Sam stood from the counter and plopped down next to his brother.

“So.”

“So?” Sam could hear Dean’s smile in his voice, which told him he found Sam ridiculous.

“I’m gonna attempt to have sex with someone.” Sam says and Dean’s head snaps to his so fast Sam’s surprised he doesn’t hear it snap.

“You  _ what _ ?!” 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed there’s a couple girls my age who look interested in me, and some boys a little older who’s actually offered. They told me it’d be good.”

“They  _ What!?! _ ” Dean says and Sam flinches, he doesn’t sound happy and Sam’s confused for a moment.

“What?” Sam asks, Dean blinks at him, mouth open.

“What? Seriously? Sam what the hell?!” Sam doesn’t understand Dean’s reaction, he told him that whoever he was interested in, it didn’t matter. Was that a lie?

“You said it didn’t matter!” Sam says back and Dean’s jaw slaps closed, the sound of his teeth clicking together from the force.

“I said it didn’t matter if you’re straight, gay or whatever, and I mean it. It doesn’t. But Sam, you’re  _ thirteen _ ! You can’t seriously consider losing  _ your virginity  _ to some douche when you’re barely double digits!” 

“I’m almost 14! You were 14 when you started to look at girls! Why does it matter if I lose my virginity to someone when I’m nearly 14 myself? How is that fair?!”

“There’s a difference to looking at porn and fucking someone, Sam!”

“Oh yeah? How old were you when you lost your virginity then?”

“That’s irrelevant, Sam-”

“Oh can it! I am going to go out, find a dude and have all the sex with him. And you can’t stop me” Dean’s nostrils flare and Sam thinks he’s about two seconds from being pushed into the carpet face first.

“You can’t just fuck a random dude! You can’t trust guys! They just want a warm hole to stick it in, you might get hurt!” 

“So what? If I am gay, am I just supposed to go without ever having sex? That’s great, especially when on cases where virgins are sacrificed, good job Dean.” 

“I didn’t say that, but you can’t just go out and fuck the first guy who offers, think about it Sam!”

“Right. Right because I know so many guys I can just fuck around here. If that’s how it’s gonna be, then why don’t  _ you  _ just fuck me then Dean?” 

Dean looks horrified for all of one second, before anger sets in his shoulders.

And Sam might have just said it in the heat of the moment, he didn’t actually mean it, it’d be gross - and illegal, but.

Haven’t they both committed crimes already?

And now that the thought is there, Sam can’t help but mull it over.

There’s no one in this whole world that Sam trusts, more than Dean. Dean who would never, ever hurt him, who’s practically raised him, Dean who is Sam’s best friend.

They don’t have to talk about it after, either. A one time deal.

Just so Sam could try it out with a dude. 

When Sam looks back at Dean, he doesn’t see the anger anymore, just the confused furrow of Dean’s brows. Sam decides then and there, that if Sam is gay, then Dean’s the perfect guy to help him find out.

He crawls closer to Dean in one swift movement, all but clappering into his lap, placing his arms on Dean’s shoulders.

Dean, who’s looking at him with wide, worried and confused eyes, their faces so close Sam can feel him breathing on his face.

“Have sex with me, Dean.” Sam says, and Dean’s mouth opens again.

“Jesus Sam, what?” 

“It’s perfect! You said I couldn’t just fuck whatever guy offered and you’re probably right, but I realised I didn’t need to! You’re the singular person on this planet I trust to do this right.” Sam says and Dean blinks, mouth opening and closing, kind of like a gaping fish.

“I-Sam-Sammy you gotta understand that- We’re brothers remember? Flesh and blood. Plus I’m not into dudes” Dean says, using his ‘Everything is fine and I’m laughing because everything is totally ace’ voice. 

“But think about it! We don’t have to talk about it after. And don’t give me the ‘it’s illegal’ crap, we literally both carry firearms on our bodies at all times in public. And you told me you’d teach me everything you know about girls. You can do that too! Teach me how to touch them while you fuck me.” Sam says, somehow inching closer and Dean tries to move his face away, but Sam cups it.

“Fuck me, Dean.” He says and Dean gulps, searching Sam’s eyes for any sign of hesitation or joke-ness. Sam’s certain he doesn’t find any, because he’s 100% serious.

“Okay. Okay, Sammy.” Dean says, voice breaking slightly and Sam feels a slight guilt, but if Dean really didn’t want it he could just say no, and Sam would find someone else.

They awkwardly stare at each other for a moment before Sam leans in to give Dean a peck. He lets him, but it’s quickly over.

“Right, uh.. I Don’t really know how to do this, so could you… lead, maybe?” Sam says and Dean nods at him.

“Right” he says and leans in towards Sam, lifting his right hand and places it on Sam’s face, thumb tracing his lower lip before he kisses him. Sam, who has never kissed anyone before, lays pliant in Dean’s hands and when he feels a slight nipple on his bottom lip, he opens his mouth.

His own hands slide from neck to shoulder, back and forth, as Dean explores his mouth with his tongue. Sam unconsciously grunts.

It doesn’t take more than their deep kisses to get him in the mood, his dick still so little you can’t really call what he has a ‘boner’ but erect it is nonetheless. 

He grinds himself down into Dean’s lap, and starts trailing his hands down his chest, abdomen and sides. 

Dean breaks the kiss, a string of saliva hanging between them, the only sound in the room is Sam’s harsh breathing.

“Let’s move to the bed, it’ll be easier that way.” Dean says, Sam nods dazedly at him and rises from the couch.

He lays down on his own bed, Dean sheds his shirt and pants on the way to him, and Sam mirrors his actions. 

He steps out of his boxers, naked as the day he was born, and Dean’s much bigger dick hangs slightly between his legs. Sam sits up from the bed and moves closer to Dean, stopping him from moving to join Sam on the bed.

Dean quirks and eyebrow at him, but Sam leans in and kisses him, letting his left hand trail down to Dean’s shaft. 

He has a dick, knows how they work, so he starts slowly with feather light touches at the inside of his thighs, trailing up over his balls, before landing at the base of Dean’s slightly-more interested dick. His small hand circles it, closing tightly around it before he starts to pump, the hitch in Dean’s breathing making him carry on. 

He copies Dean’s move from earlier and bites his lower lip softly, Dean hums in appreciation as Sam’s hand speeds up till he’s fully erect and breathing heavily. 

He stops, lays down on the bed, eyes on Dean.

Dean swallows once more before he goes to the nightstand on his side of the bed and pulls out a small clear tube, Sam doesn’t know what it is, but he trusts Dean to know what he’s doing.

He moves to stand on his knees on the bed, placing a hand on Sam’s inner thighs and gently pushes his legs apart.

Dean’s hands pull down his boxer briefs with cautious fingertips, throwing them to the floor, Sam hears Dean gulp as he watches his brother look at Sam.

Pushing his legs even farther apart, Dean places himself between them. He hears the click of what he assumes is the bottle, and watches in the dim light as Dean spreads it on two fingers, using his other hand to lift up one of Sam’s legs. 

He startles slightly at the feel of a cold, slimey pair of fingers touching his entrance (and wow he’s glad he showered earlier now), but the fingers doesn’t breach the tight ring of muscle.

“Relax Sam” Dean says, his voice lower than usual, rough with arousal.

Sam forces himself to relax, and feels a finger slowly pressing in.

Dean stops at the second joint, letting Sam adjust slightly before he resumes pressing it in, until it’s in him up to the knuckle. 

His eyes don't leave Dean’s, not once, and Dean’s staring at him with an intensity he doesn’t know, hasn’t seen before.

“How’s it feel?” he asks him, Sam mulls it over.

“It feels strange. Not unpleasant, not uncomfortable, just… Strange” He answers honestly and Dean hums at his answer, before starting a slow, but surprisingly pleasant, back and forth motion with his finger.

When the slide seems easy, he adds a second finger and Sam gasps at the intrusion. 

“How’s that feel?” Dean asks him again and Sam thinks for a moment he’d actually rather be kissing him instead of doing a questionnaire.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to keep asking me that Dean” Sam says between breaths, and Dean rolls his eyes at him.

“Okay Sam, I won’t. But you have to tell me if it starts to hurt, deal?” He says and Sam nods.

Dean scissors his fingers, arches them, touching a spot that makes Sam see stars and groan loudly, Dean smirks and Sam would hit him if it weren’t for how good it felt.

He hears the tube click again and feels a third finger now, and this time it’s slightly unpleasant, but he forces himself to keep relaxing.

Dean continues moving his fingers, slower than when it was just two, rubbing over that place inside of him over and over again, and soon Sam’s forgotten about any discomfort he might have had.

All too soon (for him anyway) Dean removes his fingers, and Sam whines, actually  _ whines  _ (which he will deny at all costs later) and Dean laughs at him.

“What, it feel that good?” he says and Sam’s not going to take that fucking attitude right now.

“Better than that. You better start fucking me again soon or I will personally rip off your dick, Dean” Sam says, spreading his legs even wider if possible.

Dean’s eyes widen, his signature smirk gone. He gulps again, before Sam sees him pour the clear liquid from the small tube onto his dick, and lines himself up against Sam’s entrance.

Sam takes a deep breath and feels Dean’s head start to breach, an intense feeling of ‘ _ full, too much too much _ ’ rushes through his head, but he keeps his body relaxed as Dean slowly inches deeper and deeper inside.

He feels Dean’s balls tucked right against his ass, and opens his eyes ( _ when did he close them? _ ) to look up at his brother. 

“Give me a moment to adjust” Sam says ( _ he did promise to tell him after all _ ) and Dean nods at him, the sound of his ragged loud breathing filling the room, almost as loud as his own heartbeat.

After a moment, the sensation isn’t too much, and he gives Dean the go ahead to start moving.

Dean starts with a slow, very slow in fact, rhythm, pulling out about halfway before sliding back in. 

Sam’s smaller dick starts to pick up in interest once more, and Dean speeds up a little bit. Sam pulls Dean’s face down to kiss him ( _ why would he want to do that, he doesn’t know. _ ) and Dean goes along with it, opening his mouth in a slow deep kiss. 

Sam kind of expected his first time to be all rough etches and speed, but it’s slow, languid and actually kind of nice.

He knows Dean would kill him if he heard his thoughts right now, but Sam feels closer to Dean than ever before. He lifts his arms to place them around Dean’s shoulders, their kiss not really a kiss anymore, more like their mouths open near each other. 

“I’m not gonna last much longer Sammy,” Dean says, and Sam hates the small spike of heat that goes through him at that nickname. 

“It’s okay” he starts, stops to breathe, “You can go faster” and Dean doesn’t hesitate in picking up speed (yet somehow he’s still gentle with Sam) and Sam really hopes their neighbors isn’t in at the moment because he’s sure it sounds like a bad porno in here with how loud he’s being. 

Dean re-aligns his hips a bit differently and his thrusts now hit that spot inside of Sam, and Sam can’t help it, the low building fire is boiling over, and he comes all over their stomachs, Dean’s name on his lips.

Dean rides out Sam’s orgasm, keeps thrusting (though he’s lost his rhythm) until Sam’s over sensitive and Dean comes, and Sam hopes he didn’t just hear Dean say ‘Sammy’ while his dick sprouted in Sam’s ass because he’s  _ never  _ going to be able to associate that nickname with anything ever again. 

**

It’s later, or earlier actually, when he wakes up alone in the room the next day, and he realises that he must’ve passed out after Dean came, he looks down at himself and is surprised to see he’s dressed, and in the other bed. He looks at the clock on the wall, and it’s just after 7 in the morning.

Dean must have left for breakfast.

Or maybe because he couldn’t stand being in the room with Sam after that.

Sam doesn’t, can’t regret losing his virginity like that, but he knew Dean couldn’t say no to him.

He basically sweet talked his overly-doting brother into having sex with him.

Isn’t that rape? Did Sam just _ rape  _ Dean??

The door to the motel opens and Dean stalks in, a box of what Sam assumes is doughnuts with him, but the second he sees Sam he places them on the nearby table and hurries to his side. 

“Hey Sammy no no, it’s okay, I’m sorry” He says and Sam realises (again. He needs to stop doing this) that he’s crying.

“Huh? What?” 

“I shouldn’t have let you talk me into this oh god I’m so sorry, I’ll leave if you want me too, i promise-” Dean’s rambling, while he’s somehow looking at Sam while also avoiding him.

“No wait what, Dean slow down for a second” Sam grabs Dean’s flailing arms and holds tightly around his wrists, Dean finally looks at him.

Sam’s mind finishes loading what Dean said to him and more tears start streaming down his face and come on, really? 

“No, Dean. Don’t apologize, I- I’m the one who’s sorry. I shouldn’t have forced you to do this, I.. I’m so sorry” 

Dean twists his hands free and touches Sam’s shoulder, rubbing slow circles for comfort into them.

“What, Sammy don’t cry. You didn’t force me to do anything” 

“Yeah right. You said it yourself, Dean. You’re not gay, I’m a guy, you weren’t exactly stoked about having sex with me, I basically blackmailed you into doing it”

He could see Dean thinking it over, but he already knew he couldn’t tell him wrong.

“Sam, you’re just a kid.. What we did, it’s sick, and disgusting for one, but.. I don’t regret it. I mean, I probably should you know? Hell I shouldn’t have agreed in the first place. Okay my point is, I am the one responsible for taking care and protecting you, Sam. I couldn’t let you do it with someone else, not at that age.” Dean finally says, and Sam starts to calm down.

He wasn’t sure why he freaked out so much, now that he’s thinking about it. 

Dean’s an adult, he’s 18, he can make his own choices and if he really didn’t want to he’d have told Sam. 

Sam’s gonna have to trust that.

“Thank you, Dean” He says, piling all his love for his older brother into his words, hoping Dean understands that Sam’s not angry, not disgusted, but grateful.

“I know we said we would never mention this again, but remember Sam I’m always here to talk about anything, be it women or men.” Dean says and Sam nods.

Now that the tense air is somewhat lifted, Sam’s curiosity wakes up and he figures he might as well.

“Dean, actually I’ve been meaning to ask..” He starts and Dean’s eyes narrow.

“You’re not going to like, ask me to marry you or something?” He asks, only half jokingly and Sam snorts.

“No, you creep. I’ve been wondering about it since you brought it up yesterday - When did you lose your virginity? I mean, I know you tell me.. Quite too much, probably, but you never told me about that” he asks, no judgement in his voice, just curiosity.

Dean’s face flushes for a moment and he looks away from Sam’s eyes, unable to meet them and Sam’s brow furrows.

“Dean?”

When Dean finally looks back up, his face and neck as red as a tomato, it downs on Sam. 

He can’t help it, his mouth hangs open in shock and eyes widen.

“You lost your virginity to me?! You were a virgin!?” He voices out loud and Dean shushes him, but doesn’t deny it and Sam’s own face flushes.

“Then-Then how did you know how to fuck me?” he asks, and palms his face.

“Oh come on dude, Porn. And It’s not like I’ve never been with a girl before, I’ve just never… Fucked one. With my dick.” He says and Sam blinks.

And then he laughs, loud and full bodied.

Dean looks like Sam lost his marbles and maybe he has, but he can’t stop.

“We are so messed up, Dean” He says and Dean smiles at him, shaking his head.

He even laughs when Sam attempts to move from the bed and he squirms in pain, rubbing at his ass.

Yeah, they’ll be okay.


	2. Walk me through it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's 18 and heading off to college soon - realising he might find a girlfriend there, he asks Dean for help on how to touch girls.

“Okay. Thanks, Bobby” Sam puts the receiver back onto the wall-mounted phone and smiles to himself.

A full ride at Stanford college in California.

Him, going to college.

_ Him _ .

He has to stop himself from jumping around like a colt on new legs, but he does allow himself to fist pump the air a couple times. 

He had applied to about a dozen different colleges in the country, as well as applied for scholarships, but he never actually thought he’d be accepted to any of them.

The new school year will start in September (which is only a few months from now!!) and Sam honestly can’t believe this is reality, his reality.

He could finally get out, be himself, be happy.

The door to the motel opens and Dean walks in with a bag of groceries, he’s a bit dirty from his job at the nearby garage. 

Dean smiles at him as he walks over to take the groceries from him to place in the cupboards.

“Hiya Sammy, somethin’ good happen while I was out?” Dean asks him with a mirroring smile of his own. Sam’s own smile diminishes a bit when he realises he might have to leave Dean, if he’s not willing to leave the life behind.

“I’ll tell you soon, but not yet. Anyways, how was work?” Sam asks Dean and Dean’s eyebrow cocks in amusement.

“Alrighty then - keep your secrets. It was fine, the usual, there’s this soccer-mom type whose car’s brakes are busted, so I’m going to be fixing ‘em” Dean drawls, taking a rag from the sink and wetting it, using it to clean his face. 

“Sounds cool,” Sam says, packing away the backs as he finishes placing away what Dean brought.

Sam’s mood plumishes a little a few days later when their dad returns and they have to leave the town, but he doesn’t put up a fight and if Dean is watching him with slight suspicion, Sam ignores it. 

It’s in a different town, a different school, Dean with a different work, that Sam realises something crucial as he’s watching all his new classmates interact.

At college, he might get himself a girlfriend. 

And while it’s a little embarrassing, but Sam isn’t really sure how he’s supposed to navigate girls without Dean’s help ( _ because face it, there’s no way he’s going to go with you, even if his loyalty lies with you _ ). Sure, he’s kissed a couple girls before, even gotten a blowjob, but he’s never gone further than that.

And usually those times (except for the first time he kissed a girl) he’d been… intoxicated of some kind. 

But then again, he doesn’t quite know how to talk to anyone, not just girls.

Usually on cases it’s Dean or Dad who takes the lead, and even when it’s not it’s not exactly Sam they’re trying to talk to, no, it’s someone who can help solve whatever crap might have happened to them, or someone they knew.

He’s tempted to ask Dean how to talk to girls ( _ even though he’s already done that, but hopefully he’ll be more helpful now that he’s older _ ) and how to just. Navigate them. Touch them.

He flushes slightly, and yeah okay it’s weird that he’s considering asking his brother to sleep with him (again, much less), but hey, it’s to learn how to please a woman so surely that justifies it, right?

Right.

Though this means, if Dean agrees, that he’s going to bottom. 

Would Dean, who isn’t gay or questioning his sexuality, even do that? 

Even for him?

Well, there’s one way to find out he supposes.

He’s struck with how similar it is to when he was thirteen, when he wanted to talk to Dean about how he questioned his own sexual orientation. 

Now that Sam thinks about it, he never brought it up again to Dean, did he?

Maybe he should, that might make it easier for Dean to help him. 

Mind made up, he decides to talk to Dean after dinner tonight - he thinks that with a sense of deja vu. 

Dean still picks Sam up every day after school, so Sam walks up to Dean who’s standing by the car, since the motel they’re staying at is at the edge of town. 

They exchange hellos and talk about their days (Dean has, surprisingly enough, gotten a job at a grocery) as they drive back to their room. 

Unlike when Sam was 13 and nervous, if not scared (he doesn’t really remember), he’s feeling fine with it now. 

If Dean agrees, he agrees, if he doesn’t, Sam’s fine with that too - He’ll just ask him about other stuff.

Sam supposes that there’s really no reason for him to ask Dean to sleep with him, not really, seeing as Dean would very likely just tell Sam what to do with a woman if he asked, but.. And he hates himself a little for thinking this, but he doesn’t want to be a virgin at college if he can avoid it.

He’d never think any less of anyone else for being a virgin, no matter how old they are, and while Sam has, technically, had sex before, he’s never done the topping.

Not that he’s been with anyone but Dean, anyway. 

He once attempted with a guy he’d have found attractive, but he just couldn’t, well, get it going. 

He found out that he wasn’t gay, just because he found a man attractive, and that’s when he realised he’d never looked at anyone and thought ‘I’d have sex with them right now’. 

Dean has a lot of one night stands with a lot of different women, and Sam doesn’t really understand that.

Well, it’s not like he’s never truly thought he couldn’t be intimate with someone (Dean was an example of that after all) but he needs to talk to them first, get to know them, have a connection.

Sometimes that connection is fast, other times slow. 

Which is also why Sam, once again, feels like asking Dean’s a safe bet. 

And unlike when he was 13 and Dean was the one to call Sam out on his bullshit, this time, directly after placing his plate on a drying rack, he was going to take the bull by the horns.

“Hey, Dean?” Sam said, voice causal. Dean looked up from where he was cleaning guns on the table.

“What?” He didn’t sound angry or suspicious, but kind of curious. 

Sam goes to sit down opposite of him, Dean’s eyes tracking his motions, he places the rag he’d been using next to the disambled guns.

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately-” Sam starts.

“Isn’t that the usual though?” Dean cuts him off, Sam huffs in irritation but doesn’t say anything.

“About my future.” He finishes and Dean’s brow does that worry-furrow that’s specifically made for Sam.

“Well that doesn’t sound concerning at all” He says and Sam feels guilt wake up inside of him, because he knows Dean will be crushed when he leaves.

But Sam doesn’t let that stop him, he continues.

“No, dude not like that. I mean, now in the future, I’m soon to finish school, and there’s prom and such and I’m likely going to meet a lot of.. Attractive people” 

Dean’s worry furrow slowly eases away and is replaced by his smirk, but Sam’s not fooled, he can still see that Dean’s trying to figure out the reason behind this conversation, because he knows Sam wouldn’t bring it up without there being one. 

“Oh Sammy, you’ been appreciating the form of the people huh? You finding some girls or guys to hook up with?” He drawls at him and Sam reddens slightly.

“Well, both yes and no.. See, that’s, kinda why I wanted to talk”

Dean blinks once and Sam can read confusion and slight pride falling off of him in waves, and Sam realises Dean probably thinks Sam want’s to ask Dean how to score ( _ and well, he kind of is isn’t he? _ ) and that thought must be stroking that big-brother ego.

“Well, I’m all ears Sammy, how far you gone?” he asks him, eyebrows raised.

“Uh.. Well, I have realised some stuff about myself. I, well, I can’t just have sex with anyone I find attractive, I need to at least talk to them first. But that’s not the point right now.. I have received a blow job from a girl, and that’s it.” 

Dean looks confused again.

“So, what? You want to talk about how you’re still a virgin? You want tips or?” Dean asks him.

“Well, I mean. Yeah, kind of. I realised that, if I ever get with a girl in the future, I will have absolutely no freaking clue on how to.. You know, touch them. Much less how to have sex with a girl.” Sam finishes and he can just feel his face being all warm and red, and okay he’s allowed to be embarrassed. 

Sam can see Dean think it over, and again see hints of pride in him. 

“Wait - What do you mean by ‘Kind of’?” Dean asks and his contemplative eyes zoom in on Sam.

“Uh” Is his glamourous reply because of course it is. 

So much for taking the bull by the horns.

Dean nods at him, a gesture for him to continue.

“Well. Uh. Remember.. When I was 13 and questioning my sexuality?” Sam says, and Dean’s eyes widen, and he gets a stubborn set to his shoulders, frowning slightly and- is his face flushing? 

“Guess that’s answer enough, hah” Sam comments awkwardly and Dean coughs.

“Right. Well. I also remember us agreeing to never talk about it again?”

“Yeah, yeah I know.. And I want to promise the same for this talk, but I can’t say for certain I’m never going to not bring it back up.. And, well. I want to make a deal like that.. Again” 

“Deal? We didn’t make any deal, Sam-” Dean starts and Sam cuts him off because no. 

He knows what Dean’s going to say, he’s going to talk like somehow Dean was the one to force Sam into spreading his legs for him, but no way is he going to let him go there.

“Don’t. What I’m trying to say, is that I want to have sex with you again.”

“No. Sam, not goin-” Dean starts and Sam cuts him off, again.

“Dean, hear me out. If you’re still going to say no, then I won’t bring it up again, but at least let me speak first” Sam says, and while Dean doesn’t look happy, he grunts in confirmation.

“Thanks. I got to thinking that I’m 18, and a virgin at that - and while that’s not a bad thing, I.. Do kind of find it a little embarrassing. I can’t have a girlfriend while on the road, and I can’t sleep with any girls either without at least talking to them, and frankly I suck at that. Much less have the time for one night stands where I won’t know what I’m doing, so I wanted to ask you for help.

But I already know that you’re not gay, so I figured there was a huge chance you’d say no. But I still want the help, a guide through on how to.. Touch girls. Intimately.” 

“And as I said, if you don’t want to, I get it.” Dean’s face doesn’t change much, he still looks unhappy, but he also has a considering look.

“Look, Sam.. I.. Why do you keep asking me? To sleep with you, I mean.” Dean asks.

“Honestly? 13 year old me’s reasons aren’t much different than to what my reasons are now, but.. I mean. It’s not because I’m gay and I think you’re easy, that’s not it. I.. Dean, I trust you. 

There’s no one else on this planet I trust as much as you. And I guess I’m also a little nervous about it. I mean I have had sex before, with you, and I mean. It’s probably not that different with a girl, but what if I do somehow mess it up? I don’t want to give myself any reasons to be excluded more than I already am.” 

He says and Dean’s face has softened quite a bit from his little speech.

“Sam. You get what you’re asking here, right?”

“Yeah. Do you?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’m not a virgin.” 

“I know you’re not, but Dean you’ve never slept with a guy before” Sam says with a small smirk.

Dean cocks a brow at him.

“I know you don’t always act it but I’m pretty sure you’re a guy, Sam” He says, and Sam rolls his eyes.

“I mean, you’ve never bottomed for a guy before” He elaborates and Dean’s brows both shoot up.

He’s thinking things over, Sam can see it, and biting the inner side of his lip.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll.. Let’s do it. Gotta make sure my lil’ brother is taught everything I know after all.” Dean says with another one of his signature smirks, but Sam can tell he’s nervous.

“Right” Sam says, trying to lighten up the atmosphere, but it’s not really helping.

He decides to just go to town rather than sit awkwardly, so Sam stands, slowly walks around the table to Dean’s side who’s watching him kind of warily, before plopping himself onto Dean’s thighs, enjoying the small ‘uff’ it brings out of his brother.

Chest to chest, he raises his hands and places his right on Dean’s jaw, his left where the side of his throat meets his shoulder. 

“I’m leading, then? Just give me pointers to what I can do better” Sam says, and he doesn’t give Dean the time to answer, just presses his lips to Dean’s. 

It’s tentative at first, but Dean’s lips press back against his and Sam slowly sucks Dean’s lower lip between his teeth, biting it gently. 

Dean opens his mouth a little more at that in a small groan, and Sam’s tongue trails on the seam between his lips, before diving into his mouth.

Dean’s hands hesitantly grips Sam’s hips and Sam presses his groin downwards to meet Dean’s and Dean groans louder this time. 

The pressure and attention his lips are getting are starting to affect him, and he can feel Dean hardening in his own pants.

Sam can’t help but smirk in victory. Dean breaks the kiss, they pant into each other's mouths, eyes still closed.

Sam hears Dean swallow, and opens his eyes to look at Dean’s red swollen lips.

“What do I do now, Dean?” Sam asks, keeping his voice low and slightly casual, to Dean it might have sounded like he’s asking about what’s for dinner, or something equally casual, but with a suggestive undertone. 

“Y-you, uh. You can try and explore my uh, body or neck area with your hands or mouth.” He says, his already low voice lower with arousal. 

Sam doesn’t answer, he just trails his hands, fingers on the surface of Dean’s face, his brow, cheekbone, mouth. Dean’s eyes are open but half-lidded now, he’s looking at Sam as his thumb trails his lower lip, his pupils enlarge and darken his green eyes. 

He leans in to kiss him again, slow, and bites Dean’s lip again, his tongue trailing the inner side of his lip, before his mouth moves down to his jaw, biting softly on the bone.

His right hand has moved into Dean’s hair, his left hand on his shoulder as he moves down further, and starts licking and kissing Dean’s throat, Dean moans beneath him. 

“S-Sam. You’re doing good, let’s move it to the bed, alright?” Dean suggests, and Sam kisses his jaw again before getting up on unsteady legs.

He’s pleased to see Dean on equal footing, and he smirks to himself again.

On the way to Sam’s bed, he pulls his shirt over his head and steps out of his jeans, his long coltish legs shaking them off. Dean trails behind him, also stripping.

Sam turns to look at his brother, Dean’s currently taking off his boxers, exposing his hard dick, head red and shiny with precome.

Dean looks up and catches Sam’s eyes, and no he wasn’t staring, and  _ smirks _ . And Sam is now making it his life mission to wipe that smirk off Dean’s face and make him a goddamn  _ mess.  _

Sam bends down to shuck off his own boxers, standing up, dick in a similar state to Dean’s, he walks closer so they’re chest to chest again, Dean doesn’t take a step back, just looks at Sam with open curiosity. 

While Sam has legs for miles, he and Dean are about the same height, but Sam’s sure that’s going to change as he still hasn't finished growing. 

He smiles at Dean, moves a little closer, and takes both their cocks into his larger hand. Dean gasps, his knees nearly buckling in surprise, and Sam’s other hand flies around Dean’s waist to steady him as his fist puts more pressure on them. 

He kisses his neck again, Dean arches it for him to give him more space. 

“Sam, bed” Dean mutters, but he doesn’t move away from Sam, Sam kisses him on the mouth a final time before letting go of them, letting Dean walk over and lay on his back.

“Get the lube from either your nightstand or mine” Dean tells him and Sam nods, walks over to Dean’s nightstand and pulls out the small clear tube, since his own is nearly empty. 

Though he usually just steals Dean’s anyways, but whatever.

He walks over to Dean and sits on his knees between his brother’s legs, Dean spreads them a little more.

“The lube’s going to be cold, so warm it up first. It’s also a good thing to use when with a girl, while she may be wet, not all girls are the same so the extra glide can be really helpful” Dean says and Sam writes it down in his mind.

“When you buy lube though, make sure it’s internal safe, and not just for external use” he says and Sam blinks, wondering for a moment why there exists lube for only external use. He looks at the clear bottle and sure enough, there’s a ‘safe for internal use’ marker at the bottom. 

Sam sees Dean stroke his dick a couple of times (likely to keep himself in the mood as he does it step by step for Sam) and clicks open the tube, remembering what his brother told him, he spreads it on a couple of fingers and kneads them together, warming the lube. 

He moves closer to Dean, his other hand at his thighs, lifting very slightly.

“Remember Sam, always go for foreplay first, experiment a little and be sure to let the girl know whats up and what not” Dean tells him as his fingers slide back towards his hole, circling around it, barely giving any pressure, watching Dean’s face intently. 

He presses his ring finger in first, going slow to let Dean adjust to it, he stops at his knuckle. 

“You feel alright, Dean?” He asks.

“Yeah.. I, it’s not - It doesn’t hurt ‘f that’s whatcha mean. Just.. Feels funny, ‘s all.” Dean tells him and Sam nods, sliding his finger back out, repeating the motion slowly. When Dean’s breathing deeps again, he adds his middle finger. He keeps both fingers at the second joint before sliding up to his knuckles, and Dean hisses slightly.

“You okay?” he asks and Dean rolls his eyes at him.

“Yeah Samantha, I’m fine. It stung slightly but nothing I can’t handle, keep going” He says, and Sam nods but goes slow.

He scissors his fingers, stretching them back and forth, adjusting his wrist Dean’s eyes open fully and he gasps.

“What?”

“Do that again” He says and Sam blinks, but obeys.

He tentatively brushes back over that spot with his fingers and Dean moans, deep in his throat.

“W-wow that is good, I can see why so many people like anal, damn.” He says and Sam snorts.

“Think you’re ready for another finger?” 

“Sure, go for it,” Dean says, and Sam adds another one, slower than when he added his middle finger. Dean doesn’t hiss out loud but Sam sees his jaw tense. 

“Dean, if a girl’s nervous, or she’s like, into it but at the same time not? If you understand?”

“You talkin consent? Cause consent’s everything dude”

“No, I mean. If, let’s say, you’re uh, fing..ering a girl, and she looks like it’s a little uncomfortable, like say she’s a virgin, what would you do?” Sam asks, hoping Dean won’t refuse to answer just because it’s obvious he’s talking about him.

“Uh.. I would either add more lube, distract her with other touches? Try to make her feel more at ease.” He says and Sam thinks about it, about what could distract Dean.

He looks at his brother, whose legs are spread for him, with his fingers up his ass and dick half hard.

He also thinks, huh, screw it, if it works it works.

He adjusts himself a little, hand moving in slow motions as he leans down to kiss Dean, licking the inside of his lip, before repeating his earlier actions of kissing his jaw, throat, and moves down his torso. Dean’s watching him curiously as Sam makes his way down and gasps in both surprise and pleasure when Sam takes Dean’s head into his mouth. 

He thinks back to the blowjob he once received and tries to replicate what she did as best as possible, firstly by taking Dean’s length into his mouth and down his throat as far as possible, before releasing it with a loud ‘pop’.

He licks from the crown down the shaft and stops at the balls, before going back up, his bottom teeth scraping very lightly as to not hurt, just for added pressure ( _ at least he hopes so anyway _ ), his hand speeds up slightly, and he feels his saliva drip down to meet his fingers. 

Taking Dean’s head back into his mouth, he presses his tongue onto the slit, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, he feels Dean’s legs and thighs shake, which he takes as a weirdly placed pride, seeing as it’s likely quite slobby. 

His hand speeds up a little more, now a steady rhythm and Sam bobs his head in time with his wrist.

“Sammy s-stop, please” Dean says and Sam removes his hand carefully so as to not hurt Dean and lifts his head as fast as possible. Dean tries to catch his breath, eyes barely open as he looks at Sam.

“What’s up, you okay?” Sam asks, using his other hand, the one without the lube, to wipe away the saliva and precome that’s dripped down his chin.

“Y-yeah. But if you kept going, I would have cum, dude. Where did you learn to blow a guy like that? Holy fuck” Dean says, voice low and raspy and Sam smiles, all snarky relief.

“Honestly? You’re the first one. I tried to copy the girl who once gave me one, but I wasn’t sure I was doing it right.” Dean’s brows raise in a ‘seriously?’ before lowering them quickly, as to not give Sam any ammo for future remarks. 

“Well, I’m ready” Dean says and Sam nods (he’s doing that a lot huh), squirting some more lube onto his hand, and lubing himself up.

Moving closer, he uses his slick hand to line up his dick with Dean’s entrance, his other hand holding up Dean’s thigh for better access. 

He starts to push, very slow (he’s a lot thicker than his fingers after all) and he sees Dean’s concentrating on breathing. 

A moment later and his balls are pressed up agaisn’t Dean’s ass, and Sam jerks Dean a couple of times while he lets his brother adjust.

“Tell me when I can move.” Sam says, Dean nods at him.

“Okay, go” He says and Sam uses both hands to hold Dean’s hips, slowly drawing back out before going back in, setting up a rhythm. 

He angles his hips a little differently, and hits the spot from earlier, Dean moans and tries to spread his legs further, Sam picks up the pace a little and leans down to kiss him, slow and deep, breaking it only to look at Dean’s flushed face, counting his brothers freckles, and Sam thinks he’s probably not supposed to look at them and think ‘This is the closest Dean and I have ever been connected’, he also thinks he’s not supposed to like it this much, looking at his brother’s swollen mouth shiny with his saliva, or enjoy it when he moans. 

“How’s this, the pace and such?” Sam asks between breaths and Dean blinks a little.

“It’s great, slow and sensual are always enjoyable. Some girls though aren’t as sensitive as others, so while you’re going at it, it’s always a good idea to massage above her opening with your thumb” Dean answers, matter of factly and Sam nods. 

Dean doesn’t have the same anatomy as most women though, so Sam settles for jerking him off, timing it to match the slow thrust of his hips. Dean’s breathing speeds up slightly and Sam feels his walls tighten around his dick as Dean comes onto his hands, Sam keeps moving his hand until Dean’s done.

Sam pulls out (carefully, of course), and after kissing him on his forehead, he moves to the kitchen to get his brother some water to drink. He finds a reused water bottle in the fridge, takes a deep gulp before walking back to the bed and handing it to Dean, who accepts it gratefully.

Sam watches his brothers adam's apple bob as he swallows.

He hands the empty bottle back to him, and Sam places it on the floor before looking back at Dean.

“You did great Sam, you’re going to master any girl you meet” He says smiling, moving to clasp him on the shoulder before he gets up. Sam gets up as well and grabs Dean’s arm, moving back into his space as Dean blinks confusingly at him.

“I still haven’t come, Dean. Your refractory period isn’t that bad yet, or is it, old man?” Sam asks, trying to put as much mockery and challenge into his voice as possible and Dean’s eyes look down at Sam’s still hard-ish dick before looking back up.

Sam knows Dean must know it’s a challenge.

He swallows before smiling weakly at Sam.

“So you want to fuck me twice, is that it, Sammy?” he asks, and Sam freaking  _ yodels  _ in victory on the inside. 

“Then show me what you got, little brother” Dean says, his eyes darkening rapidly and Sam feels like something has snapped because damn  _ that is hot and that shouldn’t be that fucking hot. _

He picks Dean up, who looks surprised for all of two seconds before he attacks Sam’s mouth.

Sam bites Dean’s lip, breaking the kiss and practically throws his brother onto the already soiled bed. 

He takes Dean’s wrists in one hand, his other hand landing back on Dean’s thigh, tongue trailing up from Dean’s sack, his shaft, abdomen and ending at his jaw, giving it a couple nibbles.

He raises his head a little and marvels at his work, Dean’s skin shining with his saliva before going back down, this time stopping at Dean’s inner thigh. He bites it harshly, breaking the skin and making Dean hiss and trashing in Sam’s grip. He licks it apologetically after, taking away any blood that might have risen to the surface. He slowly raises his torso, staring down at the red bite and up at Dean’s face, watching his brother pant with his mouth slightly open.

He smirks, and lines himself up again with Dean’s hole, entering in one slow push, keeping eye contact all the while. 

He lets go of Dean’s thigh for a moment, caressing his brother's face and smiles down at him, sweet and loving, and Dean looks a little confused before letting himself go in the slow and sensual moment.

Or, that’s what he thinks, anyway.

His sweet smile morphs while he starts pulling out, still slow, until he’s smirking all mirth and mockery.

He’s almost all the way out, he stops and  _ slams  _ back in, holding Dean’s wrists in an even harder grip as he hears his brother’s air leave his lungs. 

He continues like that, setting a harsh pace, pulling nearly out and slamming back, enjoying Dean’s grunts and moans as if it was the best sound he’s ever heard and damn if he could record it and burn a cd with it, he would. 

He places small, open mouthed kisses here and there on Dean’s torso, licking his way to Dean’s throat.

Sam watches in astonishment, watches it move and quiver beneath his touch as Dean does his best to breathe. He feels Dean’s pulse beneath his lips, and he’s so overwhelmed by the feeling of being near his brother, his best friend, his world that he opens his mouth, nibbles a little before biting down so harshly Dean jerks in his grip and Sam can taste iron on his tongue.

He lifts his head to look Dean in the eye and finally lets go of his brothers, likely, bruised wrists.

He kisses Dean, letting him get a taste of himself on Sam’s tongue, the taste of his blood, sweat and precome. Dean moves his hands a little and Sam can’t help it, he  _ growls  _ in Dean’s mouth, and Dean whimpers, actually  _ whimpers. _

Dean’s hands move slowly to Sam’s back and upper shoulders, Sam lets him. He picks up the speed of his hips, just a little, but it’s enough for Dean’s fingernails to scorch red lines into his skin, the pain adding to the bliss, thinking back to biting and marking Dean up, the scent of his brothers blood, and the look in his eyes as Sam’s teeth pierce his skin - and Sam almost cums right then and there. 

He breaks the kiss and moves back down to his throat, licking away the blood that’s starting to flow from the bite and maybe also to keep listening to Dean’s noises.

His brothers hands keep trailing down Sam’s back, and Dean lifts his legs, trying to circle Sam’s hips and Sam angles himself differently, going faster, setting the pace at an almost ruthless speed.

And Sam knows, with all the mischief he can pack into his smile as he looks at Dean’s glassy eyes that’s barely following Sam, he knows that if he thrusts just a little more to the left..

He does so, and Dean actually moans so loud it sounds like he’s screaming. He kisses his brother a final time, biting his lip harshly enough to break the delicate skin there, and he thinks he might become addicted to the sweet iron tang of Dean. 

He continually hits Dean’s spot with a fast pace and Sam feels Dean’s walls clench around him again as his brother comes, hoarsely whispering ‘Sammy’ and that’s enough for Sam to tense up as well, the slow burning fire that’s been stirring at the base of his spine suddenly boiling over and Sam shoots his load into his brother, kissing Dean again ( _ and okay he keeps saying it’s a the final time, but this time he truly means it! _ ) slowing his thrusts, riding out his and Dean’s orgasms before he pulls out slowly. Dean still hisses though and Sam feels maybe a little bad. But not too much.

Coming down from his orgasmic high, Sam can’t keep himself up on his arms anymore and nearly crashes down onto Dean, he manages to land beside him and not on top of him. 

He snakes an arm around Dean’s midsection, breathing in his brothers scent, and the smell of sex undeniably, and he’s starting to feel slightly more bad.

He’s surprised for a moment that Dean’s not fussing about cuddling with Sam ( _ because sex is apparently arlight but god forbid they cuddle _ ) but then he realises Dean’s passed out. 

He smiles, achy and sated, and realises they’re both still very sticky and sweaty.

Sam doesn’t really want to leave the bed, but he weights the options in his mind and he’d much rather deal with a grumpy clean-ish Dean rather than a grumpy Dean who’s also very sticky.

And he himself would prefer being clean too.

He gets up from the bed, goes to find a washcloth that he wets with tepid, not really warm, water before going back to the bed.

He cleans Dean’s neck, face, stomach and thighs before he lifts his brother into the other bed. 

Going to his own duffle, since it’s closer, he pulls out two pairs of boxers and two shirts and wonders briefly if this was how it was for Dean back when he was the one that passed out.

He slides the first pair over Dean’s nicely formed hip bones, and dresses him in one of Sam’s shirts, before he rinses the washcloth out and cleans himself. 

Semi-clean and dressed, he lifts the sheets, crawling in behind Dean, an arm around his brother's midsection again.

His last thought before falling asleep is how he’s never felt as alive as he did while connected with his brother, and how he’s not surprised considering how  _ unclean  _ he is. 

  
  


When Sam wakes up, he’s not sure how long he’s been asleep, but he feels Dean, still asleep in his arms and thanks the world for small favors. 

He kisses his brother's neck, allowing himself that last piece of intimacy before getting up. He glances at the clock mounted on the wall and sees it’s little past eight in the morning.

Pulling on his jeans and a hoodie, he decides to go out and get Dean some coffee and maybe see if there’s any cheap doughnuts available.

He writes a note and places it on the nightstand next to Dean so he doesn’t freak if he wakes up before Sam comes back. 

There’s a gas station a short five minutes walk away from their motel and Sam decides that’ll have to do.

  
  


At the station and in the store, he picks up a black coffee for Dean, and a coffee with milk, sugar and hazelnut sirup for himself and is pleased to see there is, in fact, a deal about cheap doughnuts. 

He grabs two frosted, and a chocolate doughnut for his brother and two plain for himself.

Pays the uninterested clerk, who wishes him a good day sir in a tired voice, Sam just smiles.

When he gets back, he opens the door as quietly as possible, taking a peek and sees Dean awake, sitting up against the headboard with ruffled hair, one hand holding the note he wrote, the other rubbing at his neck where Sam bit him. Right. 

He walks up to the bed and sits down besides Dean, handing him the coffee.

Dean looks at the coffee, at Sam, back at the cup and takes it in his hand, taking a long grateful gulp. 

Still holding the coffee, Dean rubs at his eyes with one hand before looking around in the room, eyes landing at the other bed, still in the same state as last night.

He blinks before looking down at himself, then up at Sam, who’s watching Dean take it all in.

“You changed my clothes?” He asks Sam, voice gruff and scratchy. 

“Uh. Kind of?” He answers.

Dean either doesn’t notice that he’s wearing Sam’s clothing, or he just doesn’t mention it.

Sam’s not going to say anything, either way.

He sees Dean watching the bag Sam’s holding and Sam smiles.

“I brought you some doughnuts” he says and Dean’s eyes light up in wonder and Sam’s once more reminded of how childlike Dean is sometimes.

Sam hands him the bag.

“I bought you two glazed and a chocolate. The plain ones are for me” Sam says and Dean nods at him, already having one glazed doughnut in his mouth.

They eat, mostly in silence, the sound of Dean’s loud eating filling the room. 

When they’re done, Sam crumbles up the bag and throws it into the trash bin that's standing in the corner near the bed. 

Dean stretches, and Sam watches his shirt riding up slightly, blinks, and looks up at Dean’s face, hoping he wasn’t caught looking.

_ Though why would it matter if he was? Huh, Sam?  _

“So. I’m gonna take a shower because frankly I feel gross.” Dean says, moving to get up suddenly.

He gets up, but winces when he tries to take a step and Sam tries his hardest to not laugh because he’s not in the mood of being shot right now, thank you. 

That task becomes increasingly harder as he watches the way Dean waddles to the bathroom, and as soon as he’s inside of it, Sam lets a chuckle loose.

Dean flips him the bird.

Sam doesn’t bother hiding his laugh after that.

Looking at the other bed, his bed actually, he thinks he might as well make himself useful while Dean’s in the shower, so he gets up and starts undressing the bed.

He hears Dean wobbling out of the bathroom and turns to look at his brother, who’s balling up Sam’s shirt before throwing it at him.

“Holy fuck Sam, seriously?” He says, pointing at the different bite marks Sam gave him.

Sam flushes.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d suspect you of being a vampire” 

Sam flushes even harder at that, feeling his face heat up at the memories of last night.

“Vampires aren’t real..” he mumbles, he thinks Dean doesn’t hear him, but Dean flips him off.

“Exactly!” He says before waddling back into the bathroom, and Sam resumes stripping the bed of it’s sheets. 

As he’s re-dressing the bed, all he can think is how much of a freak he really is.

He’d had sex with his brother, gay incestous sex, three times now.

_ And he wouldn’t mind doing it again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed my un-beta'ed smut. Ha.
> 
> If anyone feels inspiration from these scenarios, or wants to write a continuation of these smut parts, feel free to do so :,).
> 
> I might go back and update it when my betas and friends, Louise or Isaac, have finished looking through all of it.


End file.
